Cream's Problem
by nihongo-ookami
Summary: My second Story, also posted by me on . Please, it is explicit, so don't read if you're not into threesomes and erotica.


Cream's Problem Written by: Trevor Dodd

Author's Note: Hello. First true yiff story. This story contains cub, M/F/F, Vibrator, oral and anal. If you don't like that, don't bother. For those of you that do, however, enjoy.

Knuckles was sitting alone in his house. He had the master emerald moved there a while back, He was lying on his satin couch, reading a sports magazine.

⌠Aaaah...■he yawned. ⌠So bored. I really need to get a life beyond this, although it is my duty.■ He sat, watching TV, when his doorbell rang. He put down the magazine, and went to the door. He pushed a button, and then asked in a gruff tone, ⌠Who is it?■ The small reply came,

⌠It's Cream, Mr. Knuckles, may I come in? I have a few questions. Sonic said you know more about it than he does.■She squeaked. Knuckles was hesitant, but then though, hey, what could happen? So he let her in. She skipped in, ⌠Thank you, Knuckles.■ She sat on the couch, and Knuckles sat beside her.

⌠So, Cream, what's bothering you?■ He asked.

⌠You promise you won't get mad at the question? I've seen you get mad when Sonic asks you things, and-■

⌠It's alright, Cream, I won't get angry.■

⌠Okay.■ She hesitated. ⌠How much do you know about Sex?■

Knuckles yelped quickly in surprise, Cream was too young for this kind of thing.■Well, uh.. you see, Sex is something that you only do with someone you really care about. It can be dangerous, but, it is very fun. Me and Rouge have sex sometimes, and it works out great. You don't want to have sex with someone that doesn't want to as well.■

Cream was wide-eyed. ⌠Well, how do you have sex?■

Knuckles stopped, waited,ands said, ⌠Why are you asking?■

Cream twiddled her thumbs. ⌠Well, I saw mommy doing it, and it looked like she enjoyed it. I wanted to try it too.■ She sat for a minute, ⌠Knuckles?■

He looked into her eyes, ⌠Yeah?■

Cream stopped, thought, and said, ⌠Would you like to have sex?■ she said it in such a tone that Knuckles couldn't possibly refuse her.

⌠Are you sure about this, Cream?■ He asked. ⌠You only do this with someone you really care about, so are you sure?■

⌠Yes, Knuckles, I'm sure. I promise I won't tell.■ She said.

He sighed, ⌠Alright, Cream, let me show you my bedroom.■

They walked up the stairs, and into a large bedroom with a nice, velvet covered bed. Knuckles sat down, and then told cream, ⌠Alright, now for sex, you have to take your clothes off. Are you okay with that?■ He didn't need to say that, she was already undressing. Her still developing, but perky breasts turned him on further, and with that, the tip of Knuckles' member poked out of the sheath. Cream looked at it in confusion.

⌠Daddy's is bigger.■ She said. Knuckles just laughed.

⌠You want bigger?■He asked.

Cream smiled. ⌠Yeah, I want as big as mommy.

Knuckles smiled. ⌠Alright cream, put this in your mouth.■

Cream obeyed readily. She placed the tip on her tongue to get a taste, liked it, and took the whole thing in her mouth. ⌠Alrighty, now move your head back and forth, like it's a Popsicle.■ She obeyed, and in seconds, Knuckles' cock was a good six inches, although not at full length. Cream removed her lips.

⌠It's still pretty small.■ She said matter-of-factly.

Knuckles looked at her strangely, and said, ⌠Don't worry, it gets bigger.■

⌠What's this stuff coming out?■ She asked, looking at the pre.

⌠Why, that is what some people call precum. Now, lay down on the bed.■

She dutifully obeyed, and Knuckles positioned himself over her, and placed his cock at her tip. ⌠Are you ready, Cream?■ She nodded. ⌠Alrighty, this will hurt at first, but it will feel really good in a minute. He pushed himself in slowly, getting a few small gasps from cream, and then he gave a sudden thrust which made her squeak. He pulled out slowly, and pushed in again. ⌠Alright, Cream, how does it feel?■ Her words came out in ragged breaths.

⌠it-feels-g-g-g-grea-great, huh,huh,huh, Knuckles...■

Knuckles smirked. ⌠Yeah, glad you like it.■ He pushed more and more, filling himself with lust and excitement. He finally said, ⌠Okay, Cream, this is what an orgasm feels like, you can have one, too. He thrust in one more time, and finally, started spewing cum all over the insides of her pussy. This, in turn, started her first orgasm, and she came, all over his cock. Once both orgasms were done, he pulled out, the sticky liquid covering his cock. She was still gasping.

⌠Thank...you...Knu-knu-Knuckles...■

⌠Oh, it's not done yet, Cream, we still have to go over anal and oral.

⌠Anal? Oral? What're those?■

⌠Well, those are different kinds of sex. Here, we'll go with Oral, lie on your back.■ She obeyed, and Knuckles was surprised at her willingness. She lied down, and knuckles positioned himself over her. ⌠Alright cream, this is called the sixty-nine position. What I want you to do is put my dick in your mouth like last time, and start to suck on it, can you do that?■

She nodded and began. She wrapped her moist lips around the cock and started gently sucking him off. Knuckles started to generously eat her pussy. He first let his tongue massage around the area, and then parted her small lips with his fingers. He lapped at her juices hungrily, and they were both in a state of bliss. Just as they were about to come, The door to Knuckles' Room opened, and Rouge walked in. She was startled at the sight, but then smirked.

⌠Well, well, you know, you two could get in a lot of trouble for this.■ She said.

Cream was now having her orgasm, and Rouge's words were drowned out by cream's screaming of joy.  
Rouge was turned on by this, so she said, ⌠You know, I won't tell, on the condition that I join in.■ Knuckles looked at her, and gave her his own trademark smirk. ⌠C'mon, then.■ Knuckles looked back at cream and told her to get on all fours, so she did. ⌠Now, about anal. Anal means your butt hole, understand?■ Cream nodded, as she could not speak from her recent experience. Knuckles used his own juices as lube for his cock, and pressed in slowly.

Cream enjoyed this while watching Rouge undress. Knuckles eventually got the rhythm right, and pushed in, pulled out, and Rouge told Cream to do like Knuckles did to her. Cream started gently fingering Rouge's sweet cunt. Cream was reaching her third orgasm as Rouge had hers. Cream clasped her mouth over rouge's cunt, and let the juices fill her mouth. Once she had swallowed as much as she could, She said,

⌠We...need to... do this again ...if that's alright...■ She then passed out from the pleasure of her third orgasm. 


End file.
